Returning Home
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: What happened, how did Tatsuma take the death of his parents so easily and forgive the cruel man called Chaos for doing it? How? With a lot of love and care.   My version of what happened with Tatsuma and Kyouichi after the Chaos incident. Yaoi.


_A/N: Well, I was dying to write something on this show, and I finally did it. I had originally planned something based off the end of Act 2...But..._  
><em>Something happened and I did this instead. <em>  
><em>Hmm...<em>  
><em>Oh well. <em>

_Warnings: There is infact a lemon in this. :3 This is my first time writing these characters, I hope I got their characters well enough, and I suppose you could consider it a tad AU..._

_Disclaimer:** I** **DO NOT OWN Tokyo Majin**. _  
><em>If I did, we would of had a more...satisfying ending. :P Or atleast another freaking ceiling. And little Aoi wouldn't quite be as annoying. And Tatsuma and Kyouichi would be together as a couple and not just best friends. ;3<em>

* * *

><p>The scream of a painned and angry boy rang through the church. But it wasn't the scream itself that really bothered him, or anyone else in the room. No, it was the person from which it was coming from. No one had ever seen him like this, no one had ever seen Tatsuma Hiyu scream let alone see him without a smile. It just wasn't normal. Tatsuma was the guy who always smiled and kicked ass while doing it.<p>

That was why Kyouichi liked Tatsuma.

It was why, Kyouichi had gladly become friends with him. When the two first met, they fought. It was the very first thing they did. There were a few words exchanged beforehand, but most the talking was conveyed through their firsts. Tatsuma understood Kyouichi and Kyouichi understood Tatsuma. It was a mutual understanding.

But, but this Tatsuma he'd never seen before. And as he thought back, he realized how naive he was to think he really knew Tatsuma. Yeah, he knew him to the point he didn't see the hurt, the pain the sadness that reigned in the boys inner-mind. His inner-being. Only recently did he find out that Tatsuma was an orphan. That Tatsuma was never knew his real birth parents. He understood him enough to know where he went, but what did that matter if he couldn't take the pain away? If he couldn't take Tatsuma's pain away at least a little. If he couldn't help. He hated not being able to do anything. He hated this sound, it was like the scream of a man who was losing everything. Like he didn't have anything left now.

"Tatsuma...C'mon. Let's go home pal, I'll take ya back myself." Kyouichi said and walked forward, Tatsuma didn't respond. Other than the soft pants that were escaping him, from the ear-wrenching screams that probably tore apart his throat. He picked Tatsuma up and he fell limp in his arms. He turned his eyes to meet with the others who all nodded, it was obvious that the Princess was already on the phone to Doom-and-Gloom and was explaining the situation in light detail. They'd wait here while he took Tatsuma home.

They walked in silence. Kyouichi glanced down as he watched the almost dead-look in Tatsuma's eyes. He stopped by at his own apartment as he realized that he'd never actually been to Tatsuma's place. "Tatsuma, man...I am so sorry." he said, closing the door behind him and setting Tatsuma down on the couch. Tatsuma didn't spare him a glance. "I'm sorry, y'know...I knew the you that fought. I knew that I know more about you than even little miss princess. I...None of us know you, the real you, as well as we thought. I feel pretty pathetic right now man, will you at least say something so I'm not the only one acting like a sap 'ere?" he asked, his voice taking a lighter tone near the end, teasing Tatsuma.

No laugh. No smile. Only a contact of eyes, but that made him reel back as he saw the tears in his eyes. How did he deal with this? Uhh...umm...

"Your wrong."

"W-what? I don't think I understand...Tatsuma?" Kyouichi's brows furrowed as the other spoke almost cryptically. He sat down beside the attractive young man.

"You know me better than anyone ever has. I taught myself...to always smile. Because if you always smile, people can't attack your mentality. But...Chaos...He...found the one thing...the only people who ever cared. They weren't blood. But they were my bestfriends growing up. I...Can't accept they're dead." Kyouichi winced, Tatsuma's voice was breaking, the tears were falling. But he would let Tatsuma talk, because it's all he can do.

"I keep thinking...I'm going to wake up, and when I do...When I wake up, they'll be standing right there, and I won't be all alone. Or maybe...Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and disappear. If I didn't exist...Maybe..They'd still be...be he-" Kyouichi had enough, that hurt.

"Alright, that's enough Hiyu! Your parents loved you man! Even I could see that! And damnit, you may think no one would care if you disappeared. But I fucking would. You have no fucking idea how much I would miss you! So don't you ever, EVER disappear for no reason. I swear I'll come and kill you myself if you do. Do you think your mom or dad would have liked seeing you like this? I bet they'd hate seeing their son weeping and wallowing in self pity like a fucking bitchy baby!" Kyouichi growled out. Tatsuma was obivously shocked, eyes wide open and finally watching him. But then they softened. "What!" Kyouichi growled out cautiously.

"Nothing." that infuriating smile. "Just that..." he seemed to just cut off here, irritating Kyouichi.  
>"Just what!"<br>"Just that, you really are amazing."  
>Kyouichi blushed and his mouth, which had been ready to retort just a second ago was dropped and gapping at the scene. "Wh-...You...huh?" mentally, he beat himself over the head for such a stupid responce.<br>Tatsuma wiped at his tears, sniffed and chuckled softly, and they were music to Kyouichi's intact ears. What wasn't intact was his brain. "I mean, Kyouichi, you are always trying to act macho and careless. But you really do care for anyone around you. You just don't mind stating your opinion whether it's wanted or not. When we first met and fought...I knew we'd be good friends. That made me really happy." he smiled, a real geniuine smile that took Kyouichi's breath away.  
>"Really? I thought the same thing." Kyouichi finally responded. He leaned forward and placed his lips ontop of Tatsuma's and kissed gently, testing the waters. When Tatsuma responded and didn't push him away, he wrapped his arms around Tatsuma and moved to sit over him. When they were at a loss for breath, he pulled away and licked at Tatsuma's neck. Elicitating a response and making the other grind up and press his crotch against Kyouichi's with a moan.<p>

"Holy fuck." he breathed out, eyes wide at the sparks that ran through his body. He repeated the movement with the same, if not better, results. He watched Tatsuma throw his head back and gasp out for air.

He licked his lips possessively. "Tatsuma, lets get one fucking thing straight," he began licking at the others neck, his grinding finding a pace and when Tatsuma hummed in attempt to acknowledge him he went on. "You're mine. There's nothing else to it, no one or thing can touch you beside me. I'll kill 'em. If you've got a problem with that, deal with it." he growled out in a possessive tone that made Tatsuma shudder. To have someone that loves him like that. "Kyou...ichi..." he moaned out the others name, unable to say anything else. A smirk rose to Kyouichi's face. "Yeah baby, that's the only word you'll be able to remember in a few. Everything that just happened, I'll make you forget it for a bit. You'll be too focused on me. I'll make sure of that." Kyouichi said, leaning down and capturing those plump lips again for a quick, passionate kiss before pulled back and practically tore off that stupid hoodie and tossed it somewhere over the couch.

"Kyou...Ah..." Tatsuma tried to speak but couldn't manage it as he felt himself harden to an impossible point. "Fuck me.." Tatsuma pleaded.

Kyouichi glanced up to the other as he explored the new land of Tatsuma's chest and smirked, "Alright, I guess I can wait till round two to really get..._familiar_ with your body." Kyouichi smirked, his comment making Tatsuma blush deeply. "R-round two?"  
>"Fuck yeah, I told you I'd make you forget didn't I? You'll be too preoccupied with my dick ramming inside your tight body to care about anything else other than me. But, seeing as you can still make coherent sentences, it looks like I better get started. Because I want to see you squirm for me." Kyouichi licked his lips at the delectable look Tatsuma was giving him. A cross between embarrasment and astonishment at his blunt remarks.<p>

He reached down and pulled off Tatsuma's pants and boxers before picking him up and moving into the bedroom and dropping the boy on the bed. Grabbing some lube from the bedside table he coated himself after removing his pants and then proceeded to coat three fingers and looked at Tatsuma who got the message. He slid a single finger inside the tight heat and licked his lips, excited to put his dick in there. He let Tatsuma get used to that one and slid two more inside making him squirm. He scissored his fingers and pumped them in and out until he was screaming from the abuse on his prostate. Hiyu would have cum just a mere minute later but Kyouichi pulled out, making Tatsuma whine.

"Don't worry, you'll be cumming a lot tonight. So much you won't be able to walk tomorrow. But I want to make sure if my dicks not in there my cum is." he whispered seductively in Tatsuma's ear and nipped at the lobe. "Oh...Kyou...Kyou...Nnn." Tatsuma said his name like a mantra, it was music to Kyouichi's ears.

Finally he slowly pushed inside of Tatsuma and somehow was able to hold himself at bay when he was all the in. He wanted to move, so badly. It hurt to stay still. But Tatsuma needed to accustom himself to Kyouichi's incredible girth and size. "Fuck..." he moaned. "I gotta move babe." he said, "Alright." Tatsuma responded and was there-after moaning like no tomorrow as he was rammed. The bed squeaked under their weight and Tatsuma wasn't going to be able to handle it much longer. It wasn't long before he came, but the speed didn't let up yet. Finally, Kyouichi came inside of him. But thanks to the idiot delinquiant waiting until he couldn't possibly hold it anymore, Tatsuma was hard again. "Kyouichi...you..."

"Aren't stopping yet." Kyouichi smirked.

The next day, Tatsuma moaned as he finally woke up, noticing it was three in the afternoon already. Though he shouldn't be surprised. Kyouichi had him in a world of bliss for a long time. He tried to sit but yelped as he realized that Kyouichi had decided to sleep, _inside_ of him. Maybe he meant last night that if he didn't have one or the other inside, he'd have _both_inside.

"Finally awake huh?"  
>"..Yeah." Tatsuma smiled up at his lover.<br>"Good." Kyouichi smiled back. "You feeling better now?" he asked.  
>"Yeah, a lot better. Thank you, Kyou." Tatsuma said.<br>"That's good." Kyouichi smiled, but started to shuffle around a bit, and Tatsuma bit his lip to not moan in turn. When Kyouichi finally stopped, it was with a cellphone in hand.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Texting Daigo."  
>"Why?"<br>"To tell them two things. One, that you'll be fine. Two, that we won't be at school tomorrow."  
>"Why not?"<br>The devilish smirk was the only response he got.  
>"Kyou! We just woke up after a whole night of...!" he yelped.<br>"I know, but I wanna make your body unable to resist being away from me."  
>"Do you realize just how romantic and pathetic that sounds?"<br>"Yes."

"You love me anyway, ya can't deny it Tatsuma. You couldn't stop crying my name last night.  
>Sighing Tatsuma shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kyou. "Yes I love." he smiled. Kyouichi grinned. "Good, cause I was afraid I'd have to make you love me." Kyouichi grinned.<p>

"You can always return to me, I'll be your home and family now. Though I don't live on a farm or will never be all smiles, hugs and kisses." Kyouichi stated simply.  
>"Thanks, Kyou. But I don't know. You seemed a lot of smiles, hugs and kisses earlier." Tatsuma grinned, causing a vein to pop in Kyou's head. "Sh-shut up! No, better yet, let me make you shut up!"<p>

One can determine how the day went on their own.


End file.
